gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Prostitutes
Prostitutes have been in all Grand Theft Auto games since Grand Theft Auto III. They are mainly out on the streets at night, and to receive their services you must drive close to them and stop. Prostitutes can raise your health (to more than 100% in the 3D Era), but they will take money. However, you can kill the hooker and take your money back when you're finished - probably the in-game situation most commonly cited by critics of GTA's violence/immorality. Prostitutes in GTA III Era Picking up hookers have pretty much been the same for Grand Theft Auto III, Vice City, Liberty City Stories and Vice City Stories; simply by pulling up to one. Honking your horn isn't really necessary in order to get a hooker in your car. You can only have sex with them on any ground that can kick up dirt or sand as the game doesn't consider seclusion as a factor. Having "sex" with a hooker is just an effect of your car bouncing up and down. In Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, however, if a hooker approaches your car, you have the option to accept or decline her offer to enter the car by simply using the "positive" or "negative" response buttons you normally use when speaking to pedestrians. This is useful, as many players complained that they did not want hookers getting in their car when they simply pulled up to the side of the road. Seclusion is now considered a factor. The effect is still the car bouncing up and down, and the camera angle will orient itself such that you cannot really see what's going on through the car windows (which is actually nothing, just your player character and the prostitute sitting there). If you complete the Pimping missions, prostitutes will pay you instead. Different prostitutes with different voices and personalities are featured, including possibly a "Crying Game" scenario; normally after sex, Carl makes some sort of comment about the experience as the girl exits his vehicle - but sometimes a different male voice can be heard, which could indicate that Carl's "date" wasn't female, though this could just be a glitch. Prostitutes in GTA IV Era In Grand Theft Auto IV, the options in SA are replaced with a "yes" button to accept a prostitute's services, otherwise, driving away replaces the "no" button. Different sex acts are also introduced in the game; it costs $20 for a "handjob ", it costs $50 for a "blowjob ", and it costs $70 for actual sex . You are unable to pick up prostitutes in emergency vehicles, bikes, or a bus, with Niko citing various reasons. One other major change is that the camera angle is not fixed, and more suggestive animations are shown of the sexual acts between the player character and the prostitute, although both Niko and the prostitute will both be fully clothed. Niko also can't have sex with prostitutes while in certain vehicles due to size, saying things like "I bet you're flexible but not in here", or "I think this car is a little too small for that...". Most prostitutes are seen in shorts or skirts and heels, they sometimes wear hats and usually have their hair up. All of them do a little "twist" or "twirl" after watching them stand on the street for a while. In Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars, prostitutes can be seen walking around, but cannot be picked up. In one random encounter, Huang gets ambushed by a group of armed hookers, led by one named Cherie. She claims that "Losers like you pay us working girls for a ride, then unload your guns in our faces just to get your filthy money back!", obviously poking fun at the controversy surrounding the feature of killing prostitutes to recollect money in previous games. Known Prostitutes *Anna Faustin(possible,if "Slimeball" was ran away) *Barbara *Bettina *Candy Barr *Candy Suxxx (before becoming a porn star) *Cherie *Cheryl *Crystal (America's Next Top Hooker) *Dee Generate *Denise Robinson *Destiny *Frenchie Fox *Jenny Tulls *Jonelle *Juliet *Lola Del Rio *Lucy Lastic *Maria Latore (before she married Salvatore Leone) *Marnie Allen *Mary *Mercedes Cortez *Misty *Mona *Mona Lott *Mystique *Phyllis (after cheating on Giorgio with other men) *Raven *Reni Wassulmaier (whilst female) *Suzie Gaunt Trivia * In TBoGT, prostitutes giving Luis a $70 service will often sarcastically comment on Luis' penis size. * In GTA IV, if the player picks up a prostitute and parks their car so that it is slanted and begins a service, and the car slides back during the service the service will stop, but the effects will remain so the player does not have to pay. * In GTA San Andreas, if you type in the cheat code for invisible cars, or simply look behind with the camera, you will see that nothing is happening in the car, simply the protagonist and the hooker sitting in the car, doing nothing. * In GTA III and Vice City, if the player picks up a prostitute and parks the car at a place with no civilians, the protagonist's health will go to 125. This may even reduce the health on Vice City, if you've achieved the ability to max your health to 150 or 200. * Sometimes in GTA San Andreas, hitting a prostitute will result in them fighting back with a knife, pistol or fists. * In GTA San Andreas, the ability for prostitutes to pay you after completing the Pimping side mission was probably included as a response to the controversy surrounding players killing prostitutes to get their money back in previous GTA games. * In GTA IV if you invite a prostitute into your car and get out before she gets in, the prostitute will spin around in the car one time and say what they say if you reject them. Now she will stay in the car no matter what (,being chased by the police, firing off your gun, etc.). The only way to get the prostitute out is to go to the either kill them, (after a little while the protagonist will push the body out,) go to where they're sitting open the door and pull them out, or park the driver side of your car next to a solid object (a wall, another vehicle etc.),and get out. The prostitute will exit the car first. * In GTA LCS while in a car with a prostitute, Toni may say "Who's your Mommy? I mean Daddy...". * In VCS after being with a prostitute for some time, Vic usually says "Why don't we do this for like...ever?" * In GTA VC there is a unused prostitute with blonde hair, black heels, white leggings, red skirt with the black belt, six gold bracelets, and with a light blue and white mini tank top; the unused model is in the game files. * In GTA III prostitutes can be interested in anyone with a car and enter the car if the driver waits long enough. Category:Pedestrians Category:Features in GTA III Category:Features in GTA Vice City Category:Features in GTA San Andreas Category:Features in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Features in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Features in GTA IV Category:Prostitutes